


The Champion's Special Delivery

by MessedUpEssy



Series: Hawke's Little Hatchling [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, PFFT, Pee, Vomit, Vomiting, You Have Been Warned, also yay first story, but as I like what I have written so did I have a need to share it, even though it's like 1-2 years old, find the reference, hawke not feeling well, probably won't update it or post anything more for like forever, thought I would post this at least, varric skipping on telling stuff to cassandra like always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy
Summary: Varric have yet again been a bit "forgetful" in telling the tale of the Champion, Essilyn Hawke, to the Seeker who has had enough of his lying bullshit and calls him out, forcing him to tell her about the supposed Child of the Champion etc dunno how to write summariesAnyhow, just my idea and story for my main Hawke Essilyn, with how she ends up with Isabela and eventually also Fenris, as he deserves all the love too, and how she ends up with getting a child and so on yay etc





	The Champion's Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> An old story which I began about 2-3 years something ago, which I probably won't ever finish but which I thought would be fun to at least post <: as I am not really in the fandom at the moment, because Undertale, but maybe one day who knows, but I am pretty happy with this writing so wanted to share as I said before, so enjoy I guess!

“I can’t help but to note that you have yet to mention something of big importance, dwarf.” The seeker said to her captive, her face furrowed in barely constrained frustration at her only source of information of The Champion. 

“And…” Varric Tethras replied with a cheeky grin, leaning comfortably into his chair while eyeing his captor. “What could that possibly be?”

“You have yet to mention the child.”

“What child?” the dwarf answered quickly, too quickly while looking at his right hand nonchalantly with a smirk which just got wider as he continued. “Oh, you must mean Sabina’s brat from The Blooming Rose, I always knew the boy was something special.” Varric enthusiastically said moving his hands to enhance his words. “Especially after that stunt he made right outside the Chantry! Oh, you must have been there to believe it! Not even I believed something like it was possible using a pineapple and a yo-yo and then pu-!”

“NO, you know exactly of which child I speak of!” Cassandra interrupted him with a snarl; her face flustered red by her captive’s word, her mind showing images too disturbing of what anyone could put a pineapple and a yo-yo into while she clenched her fists in barely held back anger and need to just punch the impossible Dwarf for his continued bullshit. “Tell me of The Champion’s child, and don’t even try lying, I know you know of it!” 

They both became silent after the seeker’s outburst; neither of them moved nor made a sound, the woman glaring intensely at her prisoner until he sighed and slumped back into his chair in defeat. 

“Fine, it’s not like as if Hatchling was being kept a secret or anything.” The dwarf finally says, moving into a more comfortable position before coming to a still. “So, what do you want to know?” 

“The truth.” Cassandra answered simply. 

“The kid had no part in the grand scheme of things, which is why I did not mention that particular little detail, if you now would believe me, Seeker.” Varric replied grinning which gave him a silent glare from his captor, not believing his attempt at innocence one bit. ”So… where do I start… Ah yes, we have to backtrack slightly back to just after the Deep Roads expedition, just a week or so since we returned…”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

This was bad, really bad, and very, very bad, the worst kind of bad there is possible in fact.

Essilyn, who mostly went by the name of Hawke nowadays, as it seemed people was unable to use or even remember her first name, was in a bad situation. 

Not one where she was surrounded by over 20 bandits and slavers with a nip of shades and other demons to add into the mixture for the heck of it, and don’t forget the blood mages, can’t take the chance of offending them, no this was another situation altogether.

She really needed to pee.

Well, maybe it wasn’t that bad she thought as she rolled over on her other side, trying to ignore her full bladder and going back to sleep somehow, she could still be stuck in the Deep Roads for one, and she didn’t feel to get out of her warm cocoon of blankets just to relive herself, they could turn cold again before she got back after all, and that was a chance she didn’t feel like taking, after all she and mother still lived with Gamlen as the estate was not yet ready to be moved into, and her uncle’s shack wasn’t known to be able to keep the heat it gathered from the day inside its walls when night fell anyhow. 

Her attempt at falling asleep was interrupted by a sudden pain in her abdomen however and a sudden wave of nausea, making her shoot out of bed as if the Archdemon itself was now after her, running as fast as she could to the chamber pot which was stationed in the room, where she promptly fell down on her knees and threw up.

After five or so minutes of heaving out whatever was left of the contents of her stomach, throwing up not once but thrice, Hawke simply leaned backwards in exhaustion holding herself up with one of her hands on the ground behind her while breathing hard.

“Ugh, Maker…” she mumbled wiping her mouth with her other hand while her whole body relaxed after the ordeal as she looked down at the mess she just had made, her whole face frowning in disgust as the stench attacked her nostrils, but her face quickly changed into surprise as she then noticed her smallclothes was completely soaked in her own urine. 

Startled Hawke quickly got up on her feet, staggering slightly as her vision turned black for a moment as she did, all the while trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Okay, she had suddenly turned into a vomit fountain, she noted as she steadied herself by putting one hand on the wall, taking a glance at the now full chamber pot at her feet which wasn’t the best of choices as she felt her stomach knot in another wave of nausea, forcing her to lean slightly forward. She had also peed herself in the process if the way her undergarments was clinging against the inner side of her thighs was any evidence and her bladder was now blissfully empty. 

Was she sick? Poisoned?

Her tired mind tried to recall if she had ingested anything unusual the day before or if something had been suspicious during any of her meals, like if there had been any bird dressed little Antivan skulking around nearby or someone else who was mysteriously masked or suspicious hiding. 

With a huff she closed her eyes, wishing for all she was worth that Bethany would be here, if anyone could tell what was wrong with her so was it her little sister.

But, Beth was locked up in the circle now, taken from her and mother just as she herself had returned from the Deep Roads with the fortune which would set them up for life, Hawke wasn’t one to blame herself for things that had been out of her control but she couldn’t stop beating herself up for not bringing her sister with her on the expedition, if only she had ignored her mother’s pleas to leave Bethany behind then maybe the Templars never would have found her and…

“No, stop it Essilyn.” She chastised herself silently so to not wake up mother or her ever so lovely uncle, as she pushed herself away from the wall, staggering slightly while clapping herself on both her cheeks in an attempt to stop her way of thought. ”Stop, don’t go into the self-blaming pit of failures right now thankyouverymuch!”

With a sigh and a slump of her shoulders after her half-hearted attempt to stop her broody way of thought, after all brooding was Fenris domain not hers, she tried yet again to figure out how she had ended up in this situation, without been completely drunk on the swill that the Hanged Man always served for once.

Quickly taking of her smallclothes Hawke decided instead to ignore the what, the how and the whys for now and to start cleaning up after herself instead, the way she worded that made her snort and think of Anders for some reason.

Now completely free of any undergarments, Hawke went to one of the chests in the small room which she kept her spare clothes, quickly rummaging through the mess that was inside, ignoring the small voice of mother telling her to sort her clothing better, after a while of searching she held victoriously up a pair of none soiled small clothes up into the air as if they were one of the rarest of treasures, imagining music playing in the background with light shining around it in a dramatic fashion, Varric would so approve of her if he saw her great triumph at finding her own undergarments, one for the history books really or one for his books even. 

Lowering her arm she frowned as she looked down upon the tunic she currently was wearing which she had put on to sleep in, noticing a bunch of stains probably from the fine vomit that had erupted from her throat like a volcano earlier all over her chest and lower stomach, perhaps a clean tunic was also in order.

Rummaging through the chest again she quickly obtained a clean tunic, putting both it and her smallclothes on her bed she shrugged out of the stained tunic now completely naked, tossing it onto a pile of what worked as a floor here in Lowtown together with the pee filled undergarments. 

Hawke then grabbed a slightly stained piece of cloth which was laying around, ignoring its clearly not clean state while muttering a silent comment about uncle Gamlen’s unfortunate habit of never keeping anything clean ever in his home even though she wasn’t that picky herself when it came to clean stuff unlike some, but even she drew the line at when stuff began to turn green, she quickly swiped it over and around her thighs anyhow deciding it will have to do until morning when she could get a bath made by the help of her mother or even maybe she could just jump into the sea at the harbour, at least it would give her companions a laugh, herself included. 

Putting on the clean tunic and undergarments she then tried to figure what to do next, ignore the horrible contents of the chamber pot alongside the ruined clothing until morning and hurry back to her still slightly warm covers or just getting it over now, though choice, but she disliked avoiding the unavoidable so Essilyn picked up the soiled garments and the pot and opened the door out to the rest of the little hovel she still lived in, tip toeing as silently as she could which wasn’t that silent as she was no rouge but she could try anyway god damned it!

Stumpy, her ever faithful mabari hound and constant companion with slobber and all raised his head as she tried to walk past, giving out a whine as he looked up at her curiously.

“Shhh, go back to sleep, boy.” Hawke told him. “Nothing’s wrong, just doing a little late night cleaning, you know.”

Accepting her reassurance Stumpy promptly went back to sleep, allowing Hawke to walk past, fiddling with the lock of the door for a bit while trying not to make any sound which was a success miraculously enough and then she walked outside into Lowtown.

Well outside she realised she probably should had brought her greatsword with her for her own safety, or any sort of weapon really, or even asked Stumpy to tag along, even though she and her ragtag group of friends often cleaned the street completely of gangs so where there still many criminals and other dangerous individuals lurking about in the night. 

Deciding to ignore her weapon less state she instead quickly went down the stairs of the dirty little hovel she still lived in with her mother and oh so ever charming and loving uncle, snorting at her inner monologue way too easily amused as she was, she simply tossed the ruined clothing into a heap of garbage which was laying around between the Hanged Man and the hovel alongside the contents of the chamber pot, ignoring the sudden reprimanding voice of Aveline’s voice in her head telling her to pick up her garbage and dispose of it properly instead of just tossing it onto someone else’s.

Well, it wasn’t like Aveline would know this particular pile of littering was hers, unless she was actually standing behind her, which luckily she wasn’t as Essilyn suddenly a tad bit paranoid turned around to check, just to make sure. 

Now on her way back, she realized she was not wearing any trousers, the thought of even putting any on hadn’t even crossed her mind as she was changing earlier.

Too late to fix that little problem now, she thought with a shrug making her way back inside the shack, walking pass Stumpy who had fallen asleep again and was snoring loudly as always, she had to wonder how it was possible for even him to sleep through his snoring as she entered the tiny little room she had shared with Bethany before everything had went to shit. 

Putting down the now empty chamber pot, which wasn’t clean but it had to do for now until morning, also noticing there were some vomit and stuff on the floor and wall but decided to ignore it for now, Essilyn stretched her arms up above her head slightly while letting out a big yawn and a pleased sound as a bone in one of her shoulders made a satisfying crack, finally she could get back to bed no matter how uncomfortable it was.

Sliding down into the bed again and pulling the now cold blanket over herself with a silent curse, her thoughts getting sleepier and sleepier as her head nestled into her worn pillow, she tried to think yet again as to how this whole thing could had happened, but before her thoughts could get any further than the stray thought of maybe visiting Anders the next day to let him give her a check-up she promptly fell asleep instead, forgetting the whole thing came morning.


End file.
